Les Chroniques de L'AD : Saison 1
by yuna usagi
Summary: Cette histoires racontes celle des Membres de l'A.D. après la Victoire du bien contre le mal. L'histoire commence disont la reprise des hostilités à Poudlard. Récis revu et corrigé par moi. Rowling puis-t-elle me pardonner.
1. SOMMAIRE

**Tous appartiens à J.K. Rowling. Puisse-t-elle me pardonner des liberté que j'ai prise.**

**Ce sommaire pourrait un peu être modifiée.**

**LES CHRONIQUES DE L'A.D**

**PREMIERE ANNEES APRES VOLDEMORT**

**PROLOGUE**

C'est la bataille finale à Poudlard. Alors que voldemort se dirige vers le lieu de l'ultime combat harry se réveille dans la foret interdite. Il a changer. Son regard a perdu son éclat. Il semble repartir au combat résigné, parce qu'il est le seule à pouvoir tuer cet chose, plus tout à fait un hommes avant qu'il ne tue encore.

**1.****Divorce et mariage à Scandale**

Alors que tous le monde se remets des ses blessures, les parents Weasley décident de divorcer à l'initiative de Molly. Le même jours, Arthur se remarie avec Narcissa Malfoy. Leur témoin n'est autre que Molly Weasley. Ces nouvelles font exploser les ventes de la gazette du sorcier.

**2.****Lucius Malfoy**

Après le procès de Drago, la fortune familiale est débloqué. Drago qui se charge de voir les compte à grigott est intrigué par un compte secondaire. Son enquête l'emmène dans une grotte situé dans le domaine familiale. La bas, il découvre qu'un elfe de maison, inconnu de Drago s'occupe de son père pourtant mort au combat. Mais pourquoi cette homme ne reconnait-il pas son fils? Pourquoi l'elfe prétend que Lucius est ici depuis presque vingt cinq ans? Pourquoi parle-t-il d'Abraxas? Qui sont les Martius et pourquoi Molly semble vouloir s'occuper à tout pris de cette homme?

**3. ****le livre du temps :Le Poudlard des maraudeurs**

Le ministère de la magie a décidé que tous les élèves devaient redoubler leur dernière année de scolarité à cause de l'esprit qui régnait à l'école. Le professeur Macgonagall est nommée directrice de Poudlard. Elle va demander à Harry de l'aider à ranger le bureau de Dumbledore. Harry tombe sur un livre qui va l'aspirer, lui et les cinq autre membres de l'A.D. Il va se retrouver dans le bureau de Dumbledore, à l'époque des Maraudeurs avec Ginny et Luna. ( romance Luna/Sirius)

**4. Le livre du temps : Le Poudlard et l'Ordre du Phénix**

Alors que le livre du temps ramener Harry, Ginny et Luna à l'époque des Maraudeurs, Hermione, Rone et Drago se retrouve dans un Poudlard dirigé par une certain Perceval Dumbledore. Ils vont découvrir ce qu'était l'Ordre du Phénix, qui le composait. ( Note de l'auteur : l'Ordre n'a rien à envier au Maraudeurs, au Martius, aux Jumeaux ou au Trio. Ariana n'a pas été agressée par des Moldu et Dumbledore est en Septième années)

**5. ****Le supplice de Hagrid**

Le ministère à décidé de Nettoyée la forêt interdite au grand regret de Hagrid. Madame Maxime attend leur premier enfants.

**6. ****Le Procès du Professeur Rogue**

Le ,procès du professeur Rogue va enfin avoir lieu. Harry est appelé à témoigné

**7. ****Un nouveau Directeur de poudlard**

C'est officiel, Minerva a décidé de quitter son poste de Directrice de Poudlard, lui préférant l'enseignement. Mais qui sera désigné comme nouveau Directeur.

**8. ****Bal de fin d'années**

Un Bal de fin d'année est organisé par l' A.D. C'est aussi le moment pour un certain nombre d'entre eux de décider de ce qu'il se passera après Poudlard.


	2. PROLOGUE

**PROLOGUE**

Harry était allongé sur le sol froid de la fôret interdite. Il venait de recevoir le sort de la mort, pour la seconde fois de sa vie. Il entendit s'approcher. Il sentit des bras le soulever légèrement. Cette personne lui admistra une potion étrangement chaude au goût indéfinissable. Harry récupera un peut de couleur et se réveilla.

- Professeur Rogue, s'étaonna-t-il?

-Potter.

-Je suis mort?

-Non. Le Sort du seigneur des tenèbres a touche l'horcruxes qu'il avait par inadvertence créer en vous. On peu dire que votre chance insolente vous a encore sauver la vie. A l'heure actuelle, le Seigneur des ténèbres se rend à Poudlard ou il va livrer bataille à la résistance.

-Ca fait combien de temps que je suis allongé?

- Cinq minutes. Je supose que vous allez aller l'aider... Prenez votre cape d'invisibilité Potter, tentez l'effet de surprise au moins.

Rogue regarda Harry, le fils de la femme qu'il avait tant aimer s'éloigner vers une baitaille qui n'aurait jamais du être la sienne, mais celui des adultes qui l'y avait placé. Il n'aimais pas non plus le regard du jeune homme. Harry ne partait pas résigné, mais, il y avait quelque chose de mort, et ce n'était pas l'horcruxe qu'il possédait. Le serpentard suivit les pas de l'élu.

Caché sous sous sa cape, Harry vit Neville tenir tête à Voldemort. Ce dernier qui avait repris la direction de l'AD pendant que ce que les élèves de Poudlard appelait le Trio était partit se préparer. Voldemort avait lâcher ses fidèles mangemorts sur ses opposants. Très vite, il vit Tonk périr, puis Lunard, Colin... Les morts s'accumulaient dans les deux camps. Ginny, Luna et Hermione se battaientt contre Bellatrix, Voldemort luttait contre le professeur Slugghorn, le professeur Mac gonagall et l'aurore Kinsley. Plus loin, Ron,Drago et Vincent Crabb tentait d'avoir la peau de Grayback, Cho et lavande se démenaient pour empêcher quiquonque de passer les portes de la grande salle qui abritait les morts et les blesses de la première bataille. Ce qui surpris Harry fut finalement le dernier groupe. Narcissa et Molly faisait face à Lucius et le combat avait atteint une certaine agressivité et alors que Nacissa évita un coup mortelle, Arthur Weasley était entrée dans une rage folle et remplaçant les femmes il lança des sorts à tour de bras sur Lucius. Ce dernier périt sous un AVADAKEDAVRA. Molly avait poussé un crit de douleur avant de se précipité vers le corp inerte de Lucius. Elle déposa alors la tête du mangemort sur ses genous, lui ferma les yeux et pleura. Harry surpprit regarda encore un peut cette scène suréaliste. Arthure quand à lui serrait Narcissa dans ses bras. Soudain tout s'accéléra, Bellatrix lança un sort de mort sur Ginny qu'il l'évita. Molly se leva, plus remontée que jamais. Harry pu lire la rage, la douleur et la haine dans les yeux de sa mère de substitution. Elle avait enlevé sa cape pour être plus libre de ses mouvements.

" Pas ma fille, hurla-t-elle, tu ne fera plus jamais de mal à nos enfants sale garce."

Elle leva sa baguette et fendi l'aire enchainant les sort avec la force de la haine et du déespoire. Drago s'était précipité vers Ginny pour s'assurer qu'elle aille bien. Le dernier sort de Molly atteint la poitrine de Bellatrix qui s'effrondra. Voldemort était désormais seul face à la rébéllion. C'est ce moment que Harry choisi pour se révélé au mage noir.

"- Tu es désormais seul Tom

- Ne m'appelle pas Tom.

-Pourquoi? C'est bien ton nom.

-Comment ose-tu t'adresser à moi de manière si famillière Potter.

- Nous avons une chose en commun Tom... Oups, c'est vrai tu l'a détruit. Il va falloir revoir ta technique Tom. A chaque fois que tu as voulu me tuer, tu a lamentablement échouer. C'est triste.

Ginny regardait parler ce Harry qu'elle ne connaissait pas. Ce garçon jouait avec le nerf de Voldemort. Il ne semblait même pas avoir peur de la mort. Les deux leaders se regardaient.

- N'éprouve tu aucun remort pour les gens que tu as tué Tom? N'éprouve-tu rien pour le malheur que tu as engendré durant toutes ses années de folies meurtrière. As-tu la moindre idées des raisons qui vont faire que, dans peut de temps, tu va mourir. Ne compte pas sur les horcruxes, ils sont tous détruits. Même celui qui dormais en moi. C'es ironique quand on sait que c'est toi qui l'a détruit en voulant te débarasser de moi n'est-ce pas?

- Te voilà bien vaniteux Potter. Mais c'est moi qui te détruirai... définitivement.

- Parce que tu as la baguette de sureau? Laisse moi rire. Pour la controler, il faut la conquérir. Pour la conquérir, il faut battre son ancien maître. As-tu bien fait tes devoir Tom?

Il y eu un murmur de stupeur autour des combattants. Harry parlait à Voldemort comme si c'était son égal... non pire, il se moquait ouvertement de Voldemort et en public. Il jouait à un jeu très dangeureux. D'ailleur, Voldemort n'impatientait.

- Je suis le vrai maître de la baguette, puisque je l'ai prise à son ancien propriétaire.

- Mais l'as tu battu. As-tu battu le Professeur Dumbledore. Je sais que non, puisque j'était là. C'est le Professeur Rogue qui l'a tué.

- Ca ne change rien, puisque j'ai tué Rogue il y a même pas trois heures.

- Mais Rogue n'a jamais battu Dumbledore. C'était prévu d'avance entre eux. Dumbledore lui a demander de le tuer si d'aventure Drago parvenait jusqu'à lui. De toute façon, Dumbledore était condamné.

- Impossible, Rogue était mon espion.

- Rogue a quitté vos rang le jour où vous êtes mis en tête de tuer ma mère. Cette femme qu'il a aimé presque toute sa vie.

- Il voulait juste s'amusé avec elle.

- Tout le monde n'est pas comme vous.

- Comment...

Tout le monde suivait cette échange verbale avec un noeud dans l'estomacet un certaine passion.

- De toute façon, Dumbledore avait été désarmé bien avant par Drago Malfoy.

- J'ai qu'a tuer Malfoy.

- Et non, je l'ai moi même desarmée au début de l'années. Je suis presque sûre que tu n'arrive pas à maîtriser ta baguette. Tu n'a même pas pue tuer Rogue, c'est dire à quel point tu la maîtrise sais pourquoi? Parce que c'est elle qui choisi son maître.

- Espèce de...

Voldemort leva son bras et lança un sort que Harry supposa être un AVADAKEDAVRA. Harry lança un sort de desarmement qui percuta la main de Voldemort. Sa baguette s'envola lançant son sort au hasart. L'Avadakedavra attéri sur Voldemort alors que la Baguette rejoignit son maître, le vrai. Harry regarda tomber son adversaire de toujours. C'était fini.

Le silence qui régnait dans le parc fit place à une explosion de joie. Tous les élèves vint vers Harry. Tout le monde voulais serrer la main de leur leader. Harry sourit se laissait faire. il était exténué. Ginny et Drago s'étaient déjà enfuit dans un des nombreux placard du château. Drôle d'histoire que celle de ce couple inatendu. Harry avait pensé, visiblement à tord, qu'elle l'attendrait malgrès le fait qu'il avait mis fin à leur histoire. D'après ce que lui avait raconter Ginny, deux heures plutôt, Drago serait venu le soir de noël avec sa mère demander asile. Tous les deux avait quitter Voldemort et Lucius. Toujours d'après ses dires, Molly et Arthur auraient répondu positivement, comme si s'était une évidence et sans en avoir demander la permission à l'armée. Ginny lui avait avait avoué, entre deux larmes, qu'elle aimait Drago au delà de toute raison logique et qu'elle se sentait bien à ses côté. Harry, n'eu plus le choix que d'accepter ce nouveau coup du sort. Plus loin, Cho pleurait dans les bras de Vincent Crabb, son petit ami. Ce couple était un véritable mystère dans la tête de harry. Cette fille était sortie avec les deux champions de Poudlard et voilà qu'elle tombait dans les bras du garçon le moins beau de l'école. Cel adit, ça avait lair de marcher. Le survivant soupira et continua de se frayer un chemin vers le bureau de Dumbledore. En passant devant la grande salle, il vit l'étendu des pertes et le résultat de son incompétence. Il y avait réfléchit durant tout le trajet qui l'avait conduit de la forêt au parc, juste avant l'affrontement. Il avait revu tous se gens qui s'étaient un jours dresser cointre Voldemort pour le protéger lui, l'Elu et qui l'avait payer de leur vie. Il rencontrat Luna. Cette dernière vint le voir.

_ si j'était toi, j'aurai envie d'un endroit calme, dit-elle simplement.

- Il faut aller chercher Rogue dans la forêt.

- Il n'est pas mort?

- Non, Voldemort à râter sont sort. Ca arrive parfois quand on lance trop souvant un sort.

- On va aller le chercher. Je vais faire diversion pour que tu te cache dessous.

- Ma cape!

Alors que tout le monde cherchait le fameux Ronflax de Luna, Harry arriva devant le Bureau de Dumbledore. Il enjamba le phénix d'or qui gargait l'entré. Le bureau n'avait pas changé. Le professeur Rogue s'était choisi un bureau dans les cachots et cette salle n'avait pas été visité depuis la mort de Dumbledore. A linterieur, tous les personnages des tableaux faisaient la fête. Mais Harry n'y prêtait pas attention. Il chercha et trouva le tableau de Dumbledore. Il était là toujours souriant et avenant avec son sourir réconfortant.

- On as gagné, dit seulement Harry dont le regard restait sombre.

- Je l'entend.

- Les relique sont à moi à présent.

- Exact.

- Si je meurt, personne ne pourra prétendre contrôler la baguette de Surreau.

- Exacte. tu va la garder?

- La cacher. Plus personne ne pourra prétendre la posséder. Mais avant.

Il sorti sa baguette en plume de phénix. " Réparo", dit-il. I l vit les morceaux se recoller puis émettre des éclaires rouges. Harry sourit, la saisit et jetta un sort d'attraction qu'il réussi parfaitement. Il rangea ensuite la baguette de la mort dans son sac magique.

- J'ai perdu la pierre de résurection dans la forêt, je pense quie personne ne viendra la chercher là bas..

- Tu va enfin pouvoir vivre une vie normal.

-Aussi normal que puisse être une vie de sorcier. Si ça ne vous dérange pas professeur, je souhaiterai à présent aller me coucher.

- Fait mon garçon, tu en as besoin.

Harry rentra dans sa chambre de Gryffondore, se mis en pujama et entra dans son lit pour s'endormir aussitôt.


	3. Un divorce à scandale

Réponse aux reviews:

Nina1 : Je te remercie de ta review. Si j'ai fait un dialogue avec si peu de sentiment, surtout venant de Harry c'était parce que justement je voulais montrer qu'il lui manquait quelque chose. Quelque chose est mort chez lui, dans la forêt. Mais je suis contente de ta réaction, ça veux dire que j'ai réussi. Il ne se sent pas mal. Il ne sent rien, vide... dans un sens, c'est pire. Bien et si je ne m'attarde pas sur les personnages, c'est parce que je vais développer plus tard. Dans ce chapitre et le suivant, je vais m'attarder sur le groupe nommé les Martius sans raconter toutes leur aventures. Merci de me lire.

**Divorce a scandale**

Après la défaite de Voldemort, tous les combattants furent accueilli à l'hôpital sainte Mangouste pour y recevoir les soins appropriés avant de renvoyer tout le monde chez eux. Harry alla habiter au Terrier contraint et forcé par Molly Weasley qu'il ne voulait pas contrarier. Cette dernière semblait plus attaché que jamais à ses enfants, surement à cause de la mort de Fred. George s'était enfermé dans le travail pour ne pas penser à son jumeau qui lui manquait terriblement.

Cette été, Molly avait aussi invité Laura et Gregory Granger à passer du temps avec elle. Visiblement, elle ne voulait rester seule. Les parent de Hermione apprirent avec effarement ce qu'il s'était passé cette année. Laura ne comprenait pas comment des adultes avait pu laisser les chose dégénéré. Gregory, quand à lui, était plus que fier de sa fille.

Narcissa vint-elle aussi vivre au Terrier. Le Domaine des Malefoy avait été saisie par le ministère et les compte gelés et Drago mis à Azkaban. Sans resource, Molly l'avait emmener de force au Terrier au nom des "Martius". Ses liens avec Arthur s'étaient resserrer et Molly les regardait avec tendresse. tout le monde trouvait cette réaction bizarre. Un soir, alors que Ginny était seule avec sa mère, elle se hasarda à mener son enquête. Elle ne fut pas déçu. Toutes les s'étaient assise près d'un arbre et Molly contemplait le ciel.

- Je me rappellerai toujours du Jours où j'ai rencontrer Luc... enfin, Lucius Malfoy. C'était dans le Poudlard express, lors de notre première année. Il était complètement perdu le pauvre. Je l'ai invité à s'assoir.

- Toujours à ramasser les chien perdu toi

-On a commencer à discuter ensemble. Arthur est venu nous rejoindre plus tard. Comme tu le sais, on se connait depuis le berceau. A partir de ce moment là on ne s'est plus jamais quitté tout les trois. Que Lucius soit un serpentard n'avait rien changer. Il passait tout son temps libre avec nous. Nous parcourrions le château dans tous les sens, à n'importe quel heure du jours où de la nuit. Je ne te parle pas du nombre de points que nous faisions perdre à nos maison respective. Arthur et moi plus que Luc parce que nous étions deux Gryffondores. Heureusement, Nassi... heu... Narcissa est venu prêter mains forte à Luc pour faire baisser le compte des points. Luc et moi avant commencer à sortir ensemble en quatrième années, Nassi et Arthur en troisième année. C'était la belle époque. Je me suis donnée à Luc à la fin de la quatrième année... Je suis tombée enceinte. J'étais excitée à l'idée de l'annoncer à Luc, mais il est revenue de vacances fiancé à Nassi. Il m'a rie au nez en me disant que maintenant qu'il avait eu ma virginité, ça ne valait plus le coup que nous nous voyons. Nassi avait été fiancé de force et en pleurait souvent... avant que Lucius se charge de le lui faire regretter. Bill est né prématuré et ton père m'a épousé pour m'éviter des problème avec ton grand père et le qu'en dira-t-on. Durant longtemps, j'ai cru que j'avais oublier Luc mais...

-Quand tu l'a revu c'est revenu comme un boomerang.

- Je... je n'arrivais pas à croire qu'il ai osé te faire du mal et même là...

- Tu a continuer à l'aimer.

- Ginny, je...

- J'aime le fils du type qui a failli me tuer, je devrai être la dernière à te faire la morale.

- J'ai voulu croire jusqu'au bout que je retrouverai le petit garçon perdu du Poudlard express. C'est dingue comme il me manque. C'est pitoyable tu ne trouve pas?

Molly s'était mise à pleurer. Ginny la pris dans ses bras. Elle n'avait jamais vu sa mère dans cette état, sauf évidement le jours de ma mort de Lucius Malefoy. Elle sentait cependant que sa mère ne lui disait pas tout. Elle attendit un peut. Molly sécha ses larme et avoua qu'elle voulait divorcé d'Arthur pour qu'au moins deux des quatre membres qui composait les Martius soit heureux. Ginny sourit. Elle avait toujours cru en l'amour éternelle en prenant ses parents comme modèle et là elle découvrait la plus longue supercherie qu'elle eu jamais connu..

Le lendemain Harry fut réveillé par les cris de Ginny. Quand il descendit, tout le monde était entassé dans la petite cuisine, la jeune femme lisait la gazette du sorcier à haute voix.

" Tragédie dans la famille Weasley, par votre dévouée Rita Skeeter,

Nous avons toujours cru qu'il n'y avait jamais eu de couple aussi soudé que celui de Arthur et Molly Weasley. Les manigances de Narcissa Black autrefois Malefoy a pourtant eu raison d'eux. Je ne puis imaginé l'état dans lequel se trouve cette pauvre Molly quand elle surpris son mari dans le lit de Narissa. Elle était effondrée. Rappelons que cette pauvre femme a perdu un de ses brillants jumeaux, il y a à peine deux mois. comment diable, Arthur a-t-il pu lui jouer un tel mauvais tour? De source sûr, un divorce est dans toutes les discussions. D'après mes sources, et elles sont toujours fiables, Molly habiterait désormais chez Harry Potter qui l'aurai ramasser dans la rue, expulsée du Terrier par son mari".

Ginny jeta le journal sur la table furieuse. Ron avait pris sa mère dans ses bras. Sous le choc, Narcissa n'avait pas réagit et les parent Granger se sentirent gêné. Harry se content de reprendre le journal et de le bruler.

En arrivant au Ministère, Arthur, qui n'avait pas lu le journal remarqua qu'on l'observait. Ca le mis mal à l'aise surtout que l'ambiance était glacial. Il ne fut pas mécontent d'arriver à son bureau. Son assistant déposa une pile de dossier sans rien dire. C'était une première pour cette commère.

- Ok, je t écoute Benny, dit enfin Arthur. Tu n'aurais pas une idée de ce qu'il se passe dans ce ministère? J'ai l'impression que tous le monde veut m'étriper?

- Ca vous étonne, répondit Benny d'un air méprisant. Comment avez-vous osé faire ça à votre femme. Avec une ex-mangemort en plus. Vos me dégoutez.

- mais de quoi vous me parlez Benny.

- Du fait que votre femme dorme chez Harry Potter. Du faite que vous l'ayez trompé... Vous n'avez pas lu le journal ce matin?

- Non, je ne lit pas les sornettes de la gazette. Je lit le chicaneur. Bien lisons cet article qui semble me mettre à dos toute la communauté sorcière.

Arthur avait dit ça en souriant. Il lu l'article et se mis à rire sous l'oeil éberlué de Benny.

- Un tapis de mensonges mon pauvre Benny. Comment peux-tu croire ce que dit cette femme. Elle raconte des choses non fondé. celà dit, elle raison sur une chose. Molly et moi comptons divorcer.

- mais pourquoi.

- Une longue histoire qui ne concerne que nous, mais sache qu'elle n'habite pas chez Harry. Elle est toujours au terrier. Je ne lui aurai jamais fait un truc pareil. A mon avis, elle est entrain de passer un savon à Rita.

Dès le lendemain, la Gazette faisait ses excuses à Arthur publiquement, mais la balle était lancé. La communauté était partagé d'autant plus que le Chicaneur avait raconté l'histoire des Martius. Certain accusait Molly de femme amorale, d'autre accusait Narcissa de briseuse de couple et Arthur s'en sortait avec le titre d'homme à femme. Personne n'avait osé dire quoi que ce soit sur Lucius, curieusement. Fort heureusement, Les Martius pouvais compter sur le soutien de leurs amis, de leur familles, les membres restant de l'Ordre du Phénix et de l'A.D.

Une semaine plus tard, la gazette publiait l'annonce du divorce des Weasley avec une farandole d'histoires aussi scandaleuses les unes que les autres. faces à cette nouvelle attaque de la gazettes, les Martius faisait fond, comme autrefois à Poudlard quand l'un d'eux se faisait attrapper par un professeur, les autres se liguait pour être punis aussi. Le Chicaneur qu'en à lui publia la date du mariage entre Arthur Weasley et Narcissa Black qu'il salifiait de juste retour des chose. Ont pouvait aussi y lire une interview de Molly. Elle raconta à nouveau l'histoire tragique qui avait forcé Narcissa à épouser Lucius. Elle racontait aussi les raison de son mariage avec Arthur et celui ci se nommait Bill.

La veille du divorce/ remariage, Molly, Arthur et Narcissa n'arrivaient pas à dormir. Ils restèrent toute la nuit à se rappeler des temps heureux, celui où les Martius était quatre et unis. Évoquer Lucius était encore douloureux pour chacun d'eux.

Ce matin là tous le monde se rendit au ministère rejoindre Kingsley Shacklebolt qui devait officialisé le divorce et le mariage en sa qualité de Ministre de la magie par interim. il les accueillit avec un large sourire. Arthur et Narcissa étaient tout les deux très nerveux, à l'opposé de molly qui avait l'air de bonne humeur. Les enfants des Weasley, Harry et Hermione compris, suivait le trios de Martius. Chez eux aussi les sentiments était partagé. Le plus perturbé étant Bill tentait d'assimilé le fait qu'il ai du sang de Malefoy dans les veines. Le divorce fut vite expédié en deux signatures. C'était bien la première fois qu'on voyait de futur divorcés en tenu de soirée. Puis, on fit entré les invité qui se limitait à l'A.D. et l'ordre du phénix.

Narcissa portait une robe de satin blanc gracieusement offerte par Harry qui voulait contribué à ce moment particulier, à dire vrai il avait financer l'ensemble de l'évènement sans laisser la moindre chance aux principaux intessés de refuser. Kingsley commença la cérémonie avant de réaliser que le témoin n'était autre que Molly.

" Bien, commença-t-il, nous sommes ici pour unir par le lien sacré su mariage Narcissa Black ici présente et Arthur Weasley. Arthur Weasley, voulez vous prendre

Narcissa Black?

- Oui.

- Narcissa Black voulez vous prendre pour époux Arthur Weasley?

- Oui, répondit-elle.*

- Alors pars les pouvoir que l'on m'a donné, je vous déclare Marie et Femme. Que votre furtur soit devienne plus radieux que cette journées. Et maintenant place au banquet."

Il n'y eu pas de fête. En vérité, c'était une question de temps et le bateau de la lune miel devait partir à midi. Les mariés n'eurent que le temps de transplaner pour ne pas rater l'embarquement.


	4. Lucius Malefoy

Lucius Malefoy

Harry se dirigea vers la salle du tribunal du Ministère de la Magie. Il devait témoigné pour réhabilité Drago Malefoy. A ses côtés, Ginny était anxieuse. Elle n'avait pas discuté avec Harry de ce qu'il allait dire au Magenmagot. En entrant, la salle était bondée. Beaucoup de monde était venu voir le procès. Harry regarda Drago qui se tenait au centre de la salle, dans une cage. Il était sale, personne n'avait songer qu'il aurai bien voulu être présentable pour son procès. En face, il y avait tous le magenmagot au grand complet présidé par le nouveau ministre de la magie qui avait pris ses fonctions il y avait à peine deux jours. Harry grimaça. Il n'avait pas réussi à comprendre comment on avait pu nommer Gilderoy Lockart Ministre. La nouvelle avait ravi toute la communauté sorcière qui ignorait tout des évènements qui s'étaient déroulé à Poudlard. Tous ce qu'ils avaient appris s'était que les agressions survenu à Poudlard était du à la présence d'un basilic dont on ignorait l'origine. La gazette, à l'époque, ne s'était pas attardé sur la façon dont l'animal avait été vincu. Sa mort conïncidant avec l'hôspitalisation de l'écrivain avait convincu tout le monde que s'était lui qui l'avait battu. A cette époque, cette version des fait avait bien arrangé Harry qui ne voulait pas que les flash soit encore braqué sur lui. En revanche, la nouvelles ne fit beaucoup d'heureux au Terrier. Ginny s'était mise à trembler en se rappelant de cette année. Ron n'avait pas cesser de pestiféré avec Molly qui scandait son indignation. Harry, quand à lui, n'avait cesser de la regarder sans rien dire. A dire vrai, il ne disait plus rien depuis presque trois mois, depuis son affrontement avec Voldemort. Personne ne disait rien, mais tous étaient très inquiet pour lui.

A peine assis dans la salle d'audience, Gilderoy commença à relater les faits.

- Est ce que tout le monde me vois, demanda-t-il? Est-ce que tout le monde m'entend?

- Ho que oui, pensa Harry. On ne voit et n'entend que toi.

- Bien, nous sommes réuni ici pour juger le Mangemort Drago Malefoy. En attendant, monsieur Malefoy, que plaidez vous?

- Coupable, Monsieur.

- Bien faite entrer Madame Malefoy.

Narcissa venait de rentrer de sa lune miel. Au début, elle ne voulait pas se marier sans la présence de son fils, mais Drago lui avait dit " Si je sort de prison et que tu n'a pas épousé Arthur Weasley, je ne te reconnait plus en tant que mère". Alors elle s'était marié un peu sous la pression de tout le monde. Elle avança devant le magenmagot.

- Bien, déclinez votre identité, demanda Gilderoy.

- Narcissa Weasley, née Black. J'étais mariée à Lucius Malefoy à l'époque des faits.

- Racontez comment Votre fils est devenu Mangemort.

- Mon époux venait de se faire arrêter pour avoir infiltré le ministère en temps que mangemort. J'étais désormais seule avec Drago qui regardait son père comme un dieu vivant. Vous comprenez, il a été élevé comme un Malefoy. Pour lui tout ce que son père disait ne pouvait être que la vérité. Il m'a dit qu'il voulait être mangemort à son tour. Alors, il s'est fait appliquer la marque. Je crois qu'il ne savait pas ce que ça impliquait jusqu'au jours où le seigneur lui a donner sa première mission.

- Qui était, demanda une femme à l'air stricte.

- Tuer le professeur Dumbledore et aider les autres mangemorts à infiltrer le château.

- Mission, qu'il a brillamment réussi.

- Il était pétrifié à l'idée de décevoir le maitre des ténèbres. Il avait vu ce qu'il arrivait aux gents qui échouait. il était rentrer ce soir là bouleversé. Il n'avait jamais tuer personne. Bien sur, il avait l'arrogance d'un Malefoy, mais... Ce n'était qu'un bébé. Il ne savait pas ce qu'il faisait.

- Pourquoi a-t-il décide de quitter son maitre dont il semblait avoir si peur?

- C'était après la mort de Dumbledore. Voyez vous avant de mourir, Dumbledore lui avait fait un discours sur les choix que nous faisons et ses conséquences. Il lui avait donner une chance de ne pas devenir un assassin. C'est severus qui a achevé Dumbledore. Mais cette scène l'a hanté très longtemps, il en faisait des cauchemars. Puis le Seigneur est venu habiter chez nous. Comme vous le savez, il avait libéré tous les prisonniers d'Azkaban. Un soir, Drago a vu souffrir sous ses yeux une Moldu qui serrai ses deux enfants dans ses bras. Elle suppliait qu'on la tue et qu'on laisse vivre ses enfants. Le seigneur a lancer un doloris sur le bébé qui pleurait sous le rire de la plus part d'entre nous. Drago m'a chuchoter de me tenir prête à transplaner " La où les étoiles tombe dans un océan d'étoile".

- Un code?

- Oui, il y a un lac dans le domaine où le ciel se confond avec l'eau. La nuit où le ciel est dégager, on peut voir les étoiles se refléter à la surface de l'eau.

- En suite?

-Il a transplaner sur la femme, l'a saisi et a retransplané. Une fois près du lac, il était évident que nous étions devenu des traitres. La marque de mon fils s'est mis à le bruler. Après avoir lancer un sort d'amnésie sur la femme et ses deux enfants je les ai déposer dans un commissariat. A l'heure actuelle, ils sont toujours vivants. J'ai ensuite emmener Drago... au terrier.

- Pourquoi au Terrier?

- Parce qu'autrefois, Molly et moi étions les meilleure amies du monde et... je n'avait pas d'autre solution. Je lui ai seulement dit que j'avais quitter mon mari.

- Elle vous a cru?

- Elle m'a ouvert la porte. Drago a immédiatement rejoins l'A.D.

Harry regardait Drago. Ce dernier restait sagement assis, la tête baissée. Il attendait la sentence. Une image vint alors s'imposer dans son esprit. Celui d'un Drago apeuré obligé de remplir la mission qui lui avait été confié sous peine de mourir lui aussi. Il revit aussi ce même garçon blond baisser sa baguette. Harry en était sûr, Drago n'aurai pas tué Dumbledore. Quand Lockart l'appela Il pris place à côté de Narcissa qui pleurai à présent.

- Harry, dit Lockart, c'est un plaisir de te voir.

- Bonjours, pro... enfin, monsieur le ministre.

- Tu as été convoqué ici parce que tu as vue ce qu'il s'était passé ce jours là. Raconte nous.

- Dumbledore et moi discution dans la tour d'astronomie quand Drago est arrivé braquant sa baguette sur Dumbledore. Ce dernier m'avait caché parce qu'on avait entendu du bruit. Comme je m'y refusais, il m'a stupéfixé et ma recouvert d'une cape dinvisibilité. Je ne pouvait plus bouger. J'ai entendu Dumbledore lui faire la moral. Drago était terrifié à l'idée de ne pa réussir cette mission. Il n'avait plus le choix. C'était Dumbledore où lui. Jusqu'à ce moment, je ne crois qu'il savait jusqu'où ça irai. Puis je l'ai vu baisser sa baguettes.

- pourquoi Dumbledore ne l'a pas désarmé?

- Dumbledore était trop faible d'une part parce qu'il avait but une potion empoisonée pour récupere un objet necessaire pour la destruction de Vol... Vous savez qui.

Harry s'était arrêter au mileiu du nom de Voldemort en voyant l'air effrayer des gens qui se trouvait dans la salle.

- D'autre part, il savait aussi qu'il devait mourir ce soir là, il avait tout plannifier avec Rogue. Il ne voulait détruire l'âme de Drago.

- Vous êtes entrain de nous dire que Rogue est innocent?

- Dumbledore se savait condamné, il a demander à Rogue, des mois plutôt, de le tuer à la place de Drago... Ecouez, Drago n'a jamais pensé qu'à travers son père et c'est pour ça qu'il est devenu mangemort, il a quitter les ordres quand il commencer à penser par lui même. Je vous le demande comme un prière, de lui donner un chance de vous prouver que c'est un bon garçon.

- Oui, bon ça va Potter, je suis un pas une fillette non plus, dit Drago.

- Bien, avons nous d'autre témoin, proposa Gilderoy?

Ginny avait pris la place de Harry. Drago la regardait. Il la trouvait changée. Elle avait l'aire impressionnée. Elle portait un Jean serré à taille basse valorisé par une ceinture à lanière. Son tee-shirt près du corps était blanc, dessus on pouvait lire "I am a sexy girl" écrit en rose claire et en fushia. Elle avait attacher ses cheveux en queue de cheval révélant ainsi un joli cou blancs.

- Bien déclinez votre identité, demanda Gilderoy.

- Ginevra Molly Weasley.

- Qu'avez vous à déclarer pour Monsieur Malefoy.

- C'est mec génial, il s'occupe toujours des plus faibles. Pendant que Neville, dans le cadre de l'A.D. s'occupait du recrutement, Drago se chargeait de entrainement. Il s'était concentrer sur les sorts de désarmement, du bouclier, et de l'occlumencie. Il... si vous saviez quand il vous prend dans ses bras, il y a ce petit frisson qui vous parcourt le dos. Et quand vous le regardez dans le yeux vous perdez dans un océan de verdure. Il embrasse comme un dieu.

Ginny dériva sur les capacités "caline" de Drago dont certain propos étaient à la limites de l'indescence. Harry regardait Drago dont les joues d'ordinaire blafardes avaient pris une teinte rosé.

- Bien, bien, bien, interrompis Gilderoy amusé, ce jeune homme semble savoir comment donner du plaisir aux femmes, passons au vote, qui pense que monsieur Malefoy est coupable?

Très peu de membre du magenmagot avait lever la main. Ils avaient été plus convaincu des propos de Harry que ceux de Ginny. Gilderoy demanda qu'on ouvre la porte de la cage afin que la petite Weasley retrouves ses calins au plus vite. Cette répliques avait fait rire l'assemblé. Même Harry avais souri. A peine avait-on retirer ses chaine à drago qu'une furie rousse s'était jetter lui cherchant à l'embrasser. Tout le monde regardait la scène avec une certaine tendresse.

Après la signature officiel de sa libération, Drago appris que le domaine lui avait été rendu et les comptes désormais dégelé. Dès le lendemain, il se rendit chez Gringott pour voir un peu la comptabilité. Sur le trajet, il senti les ragards se retourner sur lui. Ce là le gênait. Encore une fois, ce fut sa tendre ginny qui vint à son secours. " Pour un autographe c'est 10 gallions payable de suite, une photo c'est 50 gallions, pin's, carte postale et robes tarif en fonctions de la quantité. Interdit de toucher la marchandise qui m'es exclusivement destiné". Tout le monde retourna d'un seule coup à son activité principale. Drago la remercia en l'embrassant avant qu'il ne disparaisse dans un cul de sac du chemin de travers.

Une demi heure plus tard, le couple se présenta au guichet de Gringott. Drago demanda à voir Benet. C'était le Gobelin responsable des Comptes des Malefoy. Installé dans le bureau du Gobelin, Drago regadait les parchemins que lui tendait Benet. Il y avait Cinq comptes d'ouvert. Le premier était au nom des Malefoy, c'était le compte principal. Le deuxième était au nom de Narcissa Malefoy, c'était son compte de dépense personnel. Gringott virait sur ce compte tous les mois une somme forfaitaire de 500 gallions par mois pour ses dépenses personnel. En général elle n'en dépensait que 100 par mois, les rentrée d'argent avait été stopé au moment où les compte furent gelés. Le troisième était au nom de Drago, c'était son coffre d'argent de poche où son père faisait viré cent gallions par mois d'argent de poche. A dire vrai, comme il suffisait qu'il demande pour que ses parents lui achète ce qu'il voulait, il n' y avait jamais eu de retrait. Il y avait ensuite le compte au nom de M qui servait aux affaires louche de son père. Drago fit fermer ce compte. Enfin, il y avait celui nommé Twinckle. Drago savait qu'il y avait eu chez lui un elfe de maison appeler Twinckle et qui avait un jours disparut. Ce compte était encore actif et qu'il y avait eu retrait récement. Benet lui apprit que cette traite venait de l'apothicaire Formol. Il fit fermer ce compte et quitta la banque sans pour autant oublier de retirer de l'argent. Il avait décidé d'emmener Ginny au restaurant et de la comblé chez "madame Guypure" et le jouailler " Rubidi".

De retour au Terrier, il demanda à voir Harry à qui il raconta son histoire de compte.

- Et que crois tu que ça puisse être?

- Je ne sais pas. Mais un compte au nom d'un elfe de maison, c'est curieux.

- Tu n'a qu'a l'appeler, il est encore sous tes ordre non?

- TWINCKLE, ordonna Drago.

Harry avait raison, aussitôt, un elfe de maison apparut. Ce dernier ne comprit pas pourquoi cet inconnu avait eu le pouvoir de l'appeler. Drago dû se présenté et fit venir sa mère

- Monsieur Molefoy avait déjà averti Twinckle qu'il avait fait un nouvel héritier avec sa toute nouvelle femme Narcissa Black, dit l'elfe en faisant de courbette.

- Dit moi Twinckle, demanda Narcissa, qu'est ce que Lucius cache et qui dépense l'équivalent de 10 gallions par semaine de produit chez l'apothicaire?

- Monsieur Lucius, demanda l'élfe plus qu' étonné. Mais monsieur lucius n'a plus jamais quitté Twinckle et la cabane du sentier, madame. Il ne l'a plus quitté depuis que monsieur Abraxas l'y a mis il a maintenant vingt cinq ans.

- Je te demande pardon.

- Twinckle est très affligé d'apprendre la mort de monsieur Abraxas. Mais Twinckle à continué à s'occuper de monsieur Lucius.

Harry voyait bien que Twinckle cherchait à évité de décevoir, mais il sentait qu'il cachait quelque chose.

- Qu'est ce qui ne va pas Twinckle, tu m'a l'air... agité, dit soudain le survivant.

- Parle ordonna Drago.

L'elfe se jeta au pied de son maître implorant son pardon. Drago de toute façon ne comprenait plus grand chose au récit de ce vieil elfe et demanda qu'on le conduise à la cabane. Twinckle les téléporta. C'était une petite cabane situé au milieu des bois. Drago regarda rapidement, il y avait deux pièce visible et la cuisine. Harry regarda dans l'une des salle. Il y avait là un atelier de potion. Twinckle expliqua que c'était là qu'il préparait la potion pour Lucius selon les conseils de Abraxas et les repas. Drago écouta. Ce que disait le vieil elfe était aberrant. Abraxas Malefoy avait disparut depuis longtemps et Lucius était mort depuis presque 2 mois maintenant.

Un cri le ramena à la réalité. c'était ce lui de sa mère. Harry et Drago se précipitèrent dans la chambre. Sur un lit, un homme, qui ressemblait à Lucius dormais. Il avait de la barbe, mais on pouvait le reconnaitre. Il semblait fatigué. Narcissa regarda Twinckle.

- Twinckle, demanda Harry, depuis quand n'a tu pas vu Abraxas?

- Répond, demanda Narcissa.

- Depuis deux ou trois mois. Il vien régulièrement voir monsieur Lucius.

- Autre chose, demanda Drago qui commençait à comprendre ce qu'il se passait, tu peu me donner un peu de potion que tu donne à Lucius?

Twinckle disparut et revint avec une fiole dont le contenu était mauve avec une vapeur rouge qui s'y échapait. Narcissa disparut avec le flacon dans l'atelier et revint blême.

- Avant tout Twinckle, je veux que tu sache que tu n' a rien à te reprocher. Tu n'a fait que ce qu'on t'a demander faire. Ce que tu lui a donner, tout au long de ces vingt cinq dernières années, c'est un poison qui affecte le cerveau de celui qui en bois et le rend disons agité et incohérent. A-t-il eu des moments de lucidité?

- Oui madame, mais ça ne durait jamais longtemps.

- Tu m'étonne. A quel fréquence tu devait lui administrer les potions?

- Trois gorgé, matin, midi et soir.

Dans le lit, Lucius commençait à s'agiter... Il était sans doute entrain de faire des cauchemars. Twinckle se dépêcha de se rendre à son chevet et posa sa main sur Lucius qui se calma. Il était presque midi. Le vieil elfe regarda Narcissa d'un aire inquiet. Elle lui fit un signe d'approbation. L'elfe lui administra le poison qui replongea Lucius dans son sommeil.

- Bien dit-elle enfin. Twinckle et moi ramenons Lucius au château, Drago, va me chercher Molly au Terrier et Harry ramène- moi Arthur. Les deux garçon transplèrent. Narcissa fit de même et installa Lucius dans une chambre reculé du manoir. Elle rassembla ensuite les six elfe encore actif au chateau. Elle leur demanda si quelqu'un connaissait les agissements de Lucius. Ce fut Rikel, une jeune elfe qui avait pris la place de Dobby qui lui montra un laboratoire de poion dans le sous sol du chateau. Narcissa ne fut pas déçu du voyage, bien que horrifiée par ce qu'elle avait découvert. Il y avait dans ce laboratoire un quantité non négligeable de Polynectare et une boite contenant les cheveux de Lucius. Elle compris enfin ce qu'il s'était passé. Si c'était bien ce qu'il s'était passé, alors la vérité était horrible et les Martius avait avait échoués.

Assise dans le salon, devant un thé et de gâteaux sec, Molly regardait le vide. Les informations que lui donnait Narcissa ne semblait pénétrer peu à peu son cerveau.

- Tout ce temps... Prisonnier de son père, dit-elle enfin sans trop réaliser encore l'ampleur de l'affaire?

- Mollynette, tu va devoir être forte pour deux.

- Il souffrait et je me suis doutée de rien.

- Molly, écoute-moi.

- Tu ne comprend pas? Moi, qui prétendait l'aimer, je n'avait même vu que ce n'était pas lui durant tout ce temps...

- Ces fait sont passé, Molly, il a besoin de toi.

- De moi? Je n'ai même pas su qu'il était en danger. Harry sait en permanence quand ses amis sont en danger. Il vois tout de suite quand ils vont mal et moi...

Une douleur vint naitre sur la joue de Molly. Narcissa avait besoin de cette femme aimante et généreuse au coeur surdimensionné. Elle avait besoin de cette femme capable de donner de la tendresse à tout ceux en avait besoin, c'était un vrai radar à âmes en peine. Mais c'était aussi une femme avec un caractère bien trempé qui semblait se transmettre de mère en fille si on se référait à la manière de Ginny à faire de Drago ce qu'elle voulait. Oui, elle avait besoin de Molly dans cette histoire et Lucius plus que jamais. Twinckle vint avec un chaudron remplis d'un liquide rose d'où s'échappait une odeur de bonbon à la fraise et une fumée mauve.

- Merci, Twinckle. As tu suivi scrupuleusement les consigne?

- Oui, maitresse Narcissa.

- Bien. Molly, cette une potion de sevrage pour Luc.

- Donne la moi. C'est à la fiancé et je le suis toujours officiellement.

-Je savait que tu dirait ça.

Molly entra dans la chambre. Lucius avait été lavé et rasé par les elfes de maison. Immédiatement Molly sentait son coeur battre à toute vitesse. Elle n'avait jamais arrêté de l'aimer et se rendit compte que sont coeur n'avait jamais battu aussi pour Abraxas sous les trait de Luc. Elle se rendit compte que inconscience, elle savait que ce n'était pas lui était revenu à Poudlard ce fameux 1er septembre 1975. En tout cas, son coeur ne s'était pas trompé. Elle s'approcha de lui et lui caressa la joue. Il ouvrit les yeux et la rejeta tellement fort qu'elle tomba sur le sol. Il se recroquevilla dans un coin, visiblement effrayé.

- Non ce n'est pas toi, tu es morte... Il t'a tuer, murmura-t-il. C'est de ma faute.

- Luc, dit-elle d'une voix douce, c'est moi, Molly.*

- Il t'as tuer. Papa t'a tuer après t'avoir fait des choses ignobles.

- Luc, regarde moi, bois ça et tout ira mieux.

- Non, va 'ten, tu es morte et c'est moi qui t'ai tué.

- Luc... bois ça... je te promet que je serai là ton réveil.

- Tu est un fantôme?

- Bois ça.

Lucius regardait à présent Molly, s'attachant à l'idée que le fantôme de Molly était venu pour l'aider et le soutenir. Il n'avait jamais perdu l'espoir que les membres encore vivants des Martius le retrouveraient une fois que son père rendrait l'âme. Il savait qu'il risquai de mourir, mais il croyait dure commle fer à l'amitier des solide qui le liait à Arthur, Molly et Nassi.

- Arthi?

- Il travail, quelqu'un est aller le chercher au ministère.

-Nassi?

- En bas, elle en pleine discutions avec le ministre de l'état civil pour te réhabilité. Aller dors, tu en a besoin.

-Tu seras là?

Molly regarda Lus dans les yeux. Il y a avait dans ce regard tout l'espoir qu'il lui restait. Elle lui sourit.

-Oui, lui dit-elle. Toujours.

Lucius s'endormit à nouveau. Elle le fit remettre dans son lit et resta à son chevet contemplant chaque ligne de son visage ravagé par les années perdu. Elle ne senti pas couler leslarmes sur ses joues. Un main se posa sur son épaule. Elle releva la tête et vis sa fille.

- Ca va aller maman?

- Oui mon coeur. C'est bizarre de le voir ainsi. La dernière fois que je l'avait vu, il gisait là, sans vie. Je crois que je ne l'avait jamais perdu en fait... Je crois que c'était pour ça que je n'avait jamais cessé de penser à un retour de l'ancien lui.


End file.
